Broken Traditions
by VoidWalker45
Summary: Brace yourselves as we follow the careers of two hunters, one, orphaned as a child and has a strange way with the creatures they hunt, and the other, an elder-in-training with a mysterious past, who wants nothing to do with the title. Together, the two of them rise through the ranks, encountering endless dangers, whilst discovering untold truths about themselves.
1. Prologue

**Well, I welcome you all to Broken Traditions! I love the Monster Hunter franchise and I've been sitting on this idea long before I started writing "** **Return of the First** **", so I finally decided to give it a shot. I hope you all like the story, and please review fairly.**

-Prologue-

A powerful roar breaks out across a snow-filled valley, startling the local wildlife. In that valley sits a small village in the process of being devoured by flames. A young human boy runs through the smoldering streets, searching desperately for his parents. In his searching, he runs across a Lunastra fledgling, wings terribly damaged, beautiful blue mane matted with blood. Upon seeing each other, the pair jumped away, each taking a stance. The fledgling immediately collapses, barely alive and fading fast due to its wounds. Much to its surprise, the beast felt her mouth being opened and a tart liquid being poured inside. Opening its eyes, she saw the boy smiling, unsure why he was doing so. The boy stroked the fledgling's mane, much to its surprise. The fledgling curled up in the boys lap, enjoying the care, feeling it's wounds heal. Little did the two children know, they're parents were locked in battle, fighting in desperate effort to slaughter each other. The father and Teostra had stuck each other down, both unmoving and bleeding, whilst the two mothers continued to fight. In a last ditch effort, the mother activated an item she had created and threw it at the furious Lunastra. The beast slammed it with her tail, unknowingly flinging into its fledgling yawning maw. The fledgling swallowed the shining vial, body bursting into a bright light. Last thing the boy felt before blacking out was the Lunastra's mane seeming to change into human skin...

-Prologue End-

 **I understand that this is much shorter than most of my work, but I need to know what you all think before I continue. Let me know your feelings on this and we'll see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I give you all the next Chapter of Broken Traditions. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **-Detrix's POV-**

 **"Alright," I said, placing a small blue-green plant in my pack, "this should be the last Mountain Herb I need. Now I can head back to camp." Hoisting my pack onto my shoulders, I turned around and began walking back down the icy slope, picking my way carefully so I didn't slip. Once I worked my way down the mountain, I entered the cave that led down to the base of the mountain. I was greeted by 3 Giaprey at the cave entrance, all three taking a threatening stance.**

 **"Do you really want to do this?" I asked in a dangerous tone, slowly drawing my longsword in the process. Two of the Giaprey slowly backed away, whilst the third jumped at me. I brought my blade down on it while it was in midair, causing it to fall into the nearby chasm. Upon seeing their comrade so easily dispatched, the other two Giaprey ran off, crying in alarm. I continued on my way, sheathing my blade as I walked. The trek back to town was short, reaching the entrance to Pokke Village in a few hours. I walked up to the chief and handed her the quest paper and the Mountain Herbs.**

 **"Here you are, Chief." I said. "10 Mountain Herbs."**

 **"Indeed they are..." She said, examining the plants. "Here's your reward. By the way, there's an Urgent Request available, if you're interested."**

 **"What's it for?"**

 **"It's to hunt the Giadrome, the leader of the Giaprey pack. Apparently, it's been wreaking havoc on the ecosystem, slaughtering any beast that's not a Giaprey."**

 **"Hmmm..." I said as I scratched my chin, "I suppose I can take it. I didn't use any of my curatives in that last quest, so I should be good. Here's the quest fee."**

 **"Thank you!" The Chief said, pocketing the zenny. I made my way to the exit of the village, only to be stopped by the Wyverian elder that usually hangs around the training school.**

 **"Ah! Hunter Detrix, there you are!" He said, running up to me.**

 **"Elder Kenric!" I said with a bow, "How can I help you?"**

 **"It's my daughter, actually." He said, voice full of worry. "She went out to hunt that Giadrome and hasn't come back. I told her it was forbidden for a Wyverian to hunt, but she's a headstrong girl."**

 **"Sounds like an interesting woman." I said with a chuckle. "I'll keep an eye out for her."**

 **"Thank you so much!" He bowed and returned to his usual place. I continued on my way down the hill that lead out of town and made for the mountains, sharpening my blade as I walked. It wasn't long until I arrived at the Snowy Mountains camp, immediately pulling the Shock Trap and Tranq Bombs out of the supply box and heading up the mountain. Downing a Hot Drink, I entered the icy caves, mining a bit to get ahold of some Ice Crystals for my upcoming improvement to my blade. Carefully picking my way across the icy path, I reached the the exit that lead to the peak. From outside of the cave, I heard a shout and the cry of, what sounded like, a giant Giaprey. I rushed out into the open to see a beautiful woman being slammed by the Giadrome. The force of the beast slamming into her sent her sprawling, knocking her unconscious. I ran in front of the beast and intercepted its jaws with the blunt end of my blade, flinging it back. The large reptile stared at me with hatred, it's eyes shifting between me and the woman behind me, eventually running off. Sheathing my blade, I turned my attention to the injured woman behind me. The woman was a few inches shorter than me had white hair with a bluish tint and pointed ears, meaning she was Wyverian. Aside from a small cut on her head, she seemed fine. Lifting her head into my lap, I gently poured a Potion into her mouth, the cut sealing. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open, each a breathtaking blue. With a small moan, she sat up, looking around at her surroundings. After a bit, she turned around and finally noticed me, sliding back in surprise.**

 **"Who the hell are you!?" She said, holding one of her blades towards me. I stood up slowly and grabbed the top of the blade, wresting from her grip.**

 **"There's no need for that." I said, dropping the blade. "I'm just the one who save you from getting disemboweled by a Giadrome, is all."**

 **The woman eyed me suspiciously, slowly grabbing her blade again and sheathing it with the one on her back. "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"**

 **I sighed a bit before answering. "The name's Detrix Faljin. I'm one of the hunters for Pokke Village. Who might you be?"**

 **Her eyes went wide as I told her my name. "You're Hunter Detrix!? I'm so sorry!" She was up in a flash, giving me a deep bow. "I-I had no idea-"**

 **I interrupted her by standing her up. "There's no need for that. Unlike like the rest of the hunters, I'm not a pompous asshole. Now, then, how about you tell me your name, hmm?"**

 **Her cheeks flushed before answering, "My name's Lillith Brandst, the daughter of Elder Kenrick."**

 **-Lillith's POV-**

 **I looked over over the hunter before me as he thought about my words. He definitely fit the description that my father had given him: Tall, well-muscled, striking crimson hair, tied back in a ponytail, and steel grey eyes. Oddly enough, however, every time a cloud passed over the sun and cast the mountain into an overcast darkness, his eyes seemed to glow an icy blue. His mere presence felt intimidating, like he was going to spring on me at any second. After an eternity of silence, he finally spoke.**

 **"** **Well then, Lady Brandst," he said with a light smirk, "I suppose we should get going. We've got a Giadrome to hunt."**

 **My jaw dropped. "You're not going to take me back to my dad!?"**

 **He seemed to consider it for a moment. "I hadn't planned on it. You seem dead set on bringing down the Giadrome, so I don't see any harm in it."**

 **It took every fiber of my being not to wrap him in a vice grip of a hug. "Thank you, Hunter Detrix! I promise I won't be a burden!"**

 **He gave an exasperated sigh before pulling a few things out of his pack. "First, enough of the groveling; it's embarrassing. Second," he handed me a couple Hot Drinks, Whetstones, and Potions, "here, I'm not going to be able to watch your back at all times. Be careful and get a feel for it's attacks before beginning your assault."**

 **It was my turn to smirk. "You don't need to watch my back, Hunter. I'm more than capable of protecting myself."**

 **He shot me an evil smile of anticipation. "Then let's go hunting." He spun around and took off further up the mountain. I sprinted after him, overwhelmed by the fact that this hunter, my idol, was allowing me to fight with him. Joy blossomed in my heart as I ran up the hill, running right into Detrix as I rounded the corner, bashing my nose against the back of his head.**

 **"** **Fucking hell!" I said, rubbing my nose. "Why the hell did you stop?" He clamped a hand over my mouth and gave me the signal to be quiet. Taking his hand away, he gestured for me to peek around the cliffside. Curious, I peered around and immediately understood why he wanted me to be quiet. Just beyond was the Giadrome, surrounded by a pack of 20 or so Giaprey. I drew back, looking over to Detrix to see if he had a plan.**

 **Turns out he did. "Here," he whispered, handing me a dark bottle, which I immediately recognized as a Flash Bomb, "take this, and, on my count, throw it to the left side of the pack. 3...2...1...NOW!" We threw our Flash Bombs at opposite sides of the pack, engulfing the reptiles in a wave of light. The light stunned a majority of the creatures, while the remainder rushed our hiding place. The two of us drew our weapons, rushing up to meet them. Detrix blew ahead of me, bringing his longsword around in a wide arc, felling several of the beasts at once. As he moved ahead, I weaved my way through the crowd of beasts, cutting any down that were stupid enough to get close. The two of us danced through the crowd of monsters, no longer a hunter and elder-in-training, but two ravenous beasts, our weapons our claws and fangs, devouring all the smaller monster to make a path to our true quarry. Soon enough, the pack of Giaprey had fallen, leaving their leader standing in the center of a bloody circle. The Giadrome stared at the two of us, waiting, the hatred in it's eyes threatening to burn a hole in us. Without warning, the beast pounced, lunging through the air towards me. Just as it was about to bring it's jaws down on me, I caught the sinew on the sides of it's mouth with my blades, holding it like a pair of scissors holds paper. I held the beast in place, struggling to keep it from moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red and the glint of metal, followed shortly by the blade of a longsword slamming into the beast's chest, wresting it from my grip. The beast flew through the air, landing hard on the icy stone. Before it had a chance to stand, I pounced onto it's side, my dual blades tearing through it's flank. The beast let out a cry of pain and alarm, flinging me off of it's side. It was up in a flash and took off with a limp down the mountain.**

 **I was about to take off after it, when Detrix grabbed my arm. "Hold up a second, Lillith."**

 **I glared up at him. "What do you mean "hold up"!? It's almost dead! We can bring it down easily now!"**

 **He features gained an almost gentle look. "I've made a promise to myself to capture all the beasts I hunt alive. Don't ask me why I do it, because I won't tell you."**

 **I stared at him, unsure how to process his words. "I...Okay. Whatever you say, boss man." He gave me a warm smile, then handed me a grey disk the size of a dinner plate.**

 **"** **You seem light on your feet, so I'll trust you with the trap. Be careful, once you place it, it can't be picked up again." I stared at the disk, then stuffed it in my pack, giving him a slight nod. He nodded back and we took off down the mountain in pursuit of the Giadrome.**

 **As we moved into the next area, Detrix put his arm in front of me, barring my progress. "Something's not right…" I watched as his eyes scanned the snowy plain before us, and, sure enough, the beast was nowhere to be seen. As I searched for the beast, I heard a low hiss from above us. My dual blades were out in a flash as I whipped around, spotting the beast on a small cliff above. The Giadrome leaped at me, it's long, razor-sharp claws ready to tear through flesh. I parried it, flipping the injured beast over my shoulder. The beast hit the ground in front of Detrix, who promptly kicked it away.**

 **He drew his blade and rushed the flailing creature. "Get that trap ready!" He called back, holding the beast back. I nodded and sheathed my blades. I ran past the two of them, grabbing the Giadrome's attention. The beast let out a hiss and ran after me. Crouching down, I pulled the trap out of my pack and slammed it into the ground, tendirls of electricity snaking out from beneath it. I jumped back, just in time for the beast to land right where I was standing. The Giadrone went rigid, letting out wails of pain as the trap caused it's muscles to fail and convulse. In an instant, Detrix was before the creature, smashing two vials of a green-blue liquid on the beast's face. The beast let out a sound that resembled a cross between a purr and a hiss, then collapsed to the ground, fast asleep. I was about to celebrate, when Detrix did the strangest thing.**

 **He knelt next to the sleeping beast, stroking it's side. "Enjoy your final rest, my friend." He whispered, a single tear falling to the frozen ground. "You shall not be wasted." He stood and faced me. "Nicely done! You're very skilled with dual blades and with traps. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"**

 **I felt my face grow hot from his compliment. "I've been practicing in secret for a long time, honing my skills without my father knowing."**

 **He chuckled a bit, pulling a whistle out of his pack. "Always been a rebel, huh? You'd be an interesting hunting partner." He blew a few sharp notes on the whistle before placing it back in his pocket. "Might have to convince your father to let you keep helping me."**

 **My eyes went wide as he spoke. "Y-You think you could convince him!? That'd be great! I'm so tired of him constantly stuffing the "elder laws" bullshit down my throat."**

 **He laughed aloud this time. "Well said! I could never be an elder. I'm much too restless." I was about to agree with him, when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a large, shaggy, mammoth-like creature, a Popo, working it's towards us, pulling a cart behind it.**

 **The Popo stopped next to us, eyeing the unconsious Giadrome nervously. I was baffled as to how the Popo knew where we were. "Where did he come from!?"**

 **Detrix walked over and patted the shaggy beast on it's side. "One; It's a she. and two: I called her earlier with that whistle. Now stop gawking and help me lift the Giadrome onto the cart." The two of us grabbed the beast and lifted, the reptile surprisingly light for it's size. Once it was on the cart, Detrix hopped on and tied it down, holding his hand out to me once he finished. "Need a lift, m'lady?"**

 **I giggled a bit as I took his hand. "That would be most appreciated, valiant hunter." I sat down on the cart next him to as the Popo trudged back down the mountain.**

 **He laid down on the cart, breathing a contented sigh. "You might as well get some sleep. It's a long ride back to Pokke." I took his advice, laying down on the cart. In me seconds sleep over took my mind.**

 **-Detrix's POV-**

 **My eyes crept open at the sound of familiar voices surrounding me. I looked around to see the Pokke villagers inspecting the sleeping Giadrome and staring at me. Curious as to why they were staring at me, I looked around, only to spot an endearing sight. Arms wrapped around my waist, the Wyverian woman, Lillith, was fast asleep, nuzzled into my stomach.**

 **With a light chuckle, I poked her nose. "Hey, wake up. Everyone's staring." She moaned a bit, her breath-taking eyes fluttering open. She sat up slightly, looking around as the sleep faded from her eyes. After a bit, she blinked and looked down, realizing she still had her arms wrapped around me. Her cheeks went redder than a Iodrome's hide, and she scrambled back off the cart, falling with a squeak. Every villager around the cart, including the Chief, busted out laughing. I hopped of the cart and helped Lillith up off the ground. Her face was still bright red, but she seemed to regain enough of her composure to walk with me up to the Chief.**

 **We stepped towards the Chief, holding the quest papers. "Here you are, Chief. One Giadrome packed up and ready to go. Oh, and I'd like to split the reward pay."**

 **The Chief rasied an eyebrow. "Oh? Why might that be?"**

 **"** **I never would've been able to bring that beast down if it weren't for Lillith." I said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "She was a huge help."**

 **The Chief gave me a small smile. "Very well. Here's your half," she handed me a small pouch of coins, "and here's your share." Lillith took the small bag gently, as if it might break.**

 **I clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done, my friend! You got your first payment!"**

 **She stared at me, a smile curling her lips. "I-I don't know what to say…"**

 **"** **You won't be saying anything more, young lady!" Both of us spun around to see Elder Kenrick storming towards us, fuming. "You have a lot of nerve to accept money you have no right accepting!" He rounded on me. "And you! You have the audacity, the nerve, to allow an elder-in-training, a Fledgling, to hunt with you! You put her life in danger for your own gain, then act as her friend when you reach your goals! You manipulated her, you piece of wyvern shi-"**

 **I lifted the small man off the ground, my anger spinning out of control. "Now you listen here," I growled, "I've not wronged her in any way. You come up to me and twist my actions, even though your girl has come back to you safe and sound, so what in the actual fuck is your problem?" I shook him, commanding an answer. I would've kept harrassing him if it weren't for Lillith placing her hand on my shoulder.**

 **"** **That's enough, please." Her blue eyes held me in place, calming me down. With one final look of disgust, I threw the Elder onto the ground.**

 **I gave a slight bow to everyone. "I'm truly sorry you all witnessed that. I'll be going." With that, I took off towards my home, desperatly trying to keep myself from going back and throttling Kenrick.**

 **** **-Chapter 1 End-**

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
